William Afton/Springtrap
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). :Or, were you looking for Purple Guy, the human trapped within the Springtrap suit? FNaF3 = is the main antagonist and only true animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is the only antagonist that can kill and give the player a Game Over, as the phantom animatronics can only jumpscare the player and impair their vision and/or hearing. Appearance Springtrap is an early model of a Bonnie suit, as he is referred to as Spring Bonnie by the Phone Guy on Night 5 and by the boy in the Night 3 minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic of an olive drab color with darker colors on his stomach and insides of his ears. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Springtrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Springtrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from previous installments. His brown/green nose has an irregular squarish shape due to deterioration. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. From his right hand, half of the middle finger is missing. A single black button can be seen on the middle of his chest. Both of Springtrap's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be pale gray in color, and look eerily human-like with nearly visible blood vessels. Each iris is black and grayish-green in color with glowing white pupils. However, during his jumpscare, they seem to take a pale yellowish hue, although this could just be because of the lighting. As of 8/8/16, pictures of an early Springtrap model show his endoskeleton torso. It has six "ribs" that almost act like real ones. It also has several wires drooping on each side. He does not typically open his mouth - instead, Springtrap wears a permanent, wide grin as the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated. The exceptions to this are during his second jumpscare, the main menu, on CAM 15, his rare boot images, and Scott Cawthon's "Thank You!" image. Close examination of Springtrap and the rare boot images depicting him show that there appear to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. In the boot images, Springtrap has his jaw open and is pulling the suit's head up, revealing a mummified-looking human head. The jaw and teeth of the head can be briefly seen during his second jumpscare, and can also be seen when he's on CAM 15. The corpse's head can also be seen more clearly from Springtrap's early model screenshot. It is revealed in the end-of-night minigame (after completing Night 5) that these innards belong to Purple Guy after he was killed by the springlocks within the suit. Strangely enough, from Springtrap's render modelling screenshot, Purple Guy's corpse doesn't have any ears at all, though the ears may have rotted away while Springtrap's suit aged over the years. Locations Springtrap enters every room and vent, and therefore, can be seen by every camera unless he is in The Office, the hallway, or outside The Office's doorway. He has two positions per camera, excluding the Vent Cams and CAM 01. There is no known fixed location where he starts, but he generally begins his path from CAM 07, CAM 08, and CAM 09. Behavior Springtrap acts in a very human-like manner, usually going to more secluded areas of a camera's field of view to attempt to hide from the player. However, he will stare straight into CAM 01, CAM 09, and CAM 13. When around The Office, Springtrap will lurk around and even stare at the player through the window. On occasions when he is about to attack, he will peek in from behind the door, simply staring dead ahead at the player. He will also briefly appear from the right, only to slink away from the peripheral vision. As mentioned in the Night 2 phone call, Springtrap is susceptible to audio distractions and will constantly follow the source of the noise the player creates, possibly due to him mistaking the noise for the sound of actual children. He will only follow the sound when it is played in a location close to where he is. He is also susceptible to the vents being sealed, but will commonly use them as means of getting to the player. Springtrap may also be attracted to the sound of The Office's alarm blaring (when the light flashes red in The Office), and after the ventilation system is left with errors for too long, in which the player starts hallucinating and seeing multiple Springtraps in the cameras, and will soon be jumpscared by the actual Springtrap. Unlike the robotic movements of all of the previous animatronics, Springtrap moves in a fluid manner, slinking into The Office in an almost human-like fashion. History Most other animatronics have endoskeletons and support structures that make it nearly impossible for them to be worn like a suit (without causing serious injury or death). Two special suits (one being Springtrap, and the other one being Fredbear (or presumably Golden Freddy), which were revealed in Five Nights at Freddy's 4), however, were created to be a hybrid between an animatronic and a wearable mascot costume. According to Phone Guy's various calls throughout the week, the mechanical parts inside of Springtrap were designed to be tightly compressed against the outside of the suit, using springlocks to hold them in place to allow someone to enter and wear the suit. However, anyone in the suit would need to be very cautious, because in the event that the springlocks malfunctioned, all the compressed animatronic parts would quickly snap back into place, severely injuring (and likely killing) whoever was inside the suit. Springtrap's spring mechanisms were faulty to the point that breathing on them lubricated them and made them malfunction, thus making it extremely dangerous to wear and leading to Springtrap being put away in an emergency/storage room in which all customers and most employees were not allowed to enter. This is most likely how Springtrap earned his name, trapping the user inside of itself because of faulty springs. The entrances to the aforementioned rooms were later covered up with pseudo walls, thus making these rooms nonexistent to unsuspecting customers and employees. (click to animate).]] When Purple Guy returned to the restaurant to dismantle the animatronics, he awoke the ghosts of the five children he murdered. Terrified by the spirits, Purple Guy ran into the safe room where Springtrap was placed for storage. He wore the suit to hide from the ghosts, and the trick appeared to have worked at first, causing him to stand up suddenly and laugh at the ghosts while inside Springtrap. However, the previously mentioned faulty mechanisms within Springtrap malfunctioned, causing Purple Guy to be crushed and sliced by the internal springs and gears, thus killing him. Phone Guy's tapes also foreshadow this, as he explains that the person wearing the costumes must not get moisture on the springlocks or make sudden movements to decrease the chance of injury. Purple Guy broke these rules; he made a sudden movement by jumping into the suit, and failed to notice the rainwater seeping into the building and onto the spring locks. On top of that, he was laughing at the spirits, thinking his plan had succeeded. This resulted in both the locks becoming loosened by moisture and his brutal death. 30 years later, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction was opened as an homage to The Missing Children Incident and other incidents that made Freddy Fazbear's Pizza infamous for being haunted. Employees found Springtrap in one of the safe rooms and reused him for the attraction. However, at night, he roams the halls, presumably possessed by the spirit of Purple Guy. It is unknown what happened to Springtrap when Fazbear's Fright burned down, though it was mentioned that anything that survived the fire was auctioned off and sold. But after the completion of Nightmare mode, if the newspaper that states that Fazbear's Fright burned to the ground is brightened, an image of Springtrap's head can be seen from the Freddy figurine photo at the right side. It is unknown what this means. Trivia *On the announcement of the successful beta-test on the Steam Greenlight page, Springtrap's name is first revealed by several letters which are doubled throughout the text. These letters, when compiled together, spell "My Name is Springtrap".Steam - Early beta-testing successful! (February 15, 2015) *As of version 1.031, Springtrap now makes footsteps and moaning noises when he moves. **Some people have assumed that the moaning noise is Purple Guy inside of Springtrap trying to talk. **The sound had been roughly and/or vaguely deciphered where it can be assumed Springtrap is saying "Help me". As to whether this is intentional or not is unknown. *He is named after the trap device of the same name which is used for catching animals during hunting and how he is a Springlock suit. This is how he "trapped" Purple Guy inside. *Occasionally, when the game starts up, one of three images of Springtrap revealing Purple Guy's mummified corpse inside of him may appear, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. **Upon analyzing the three images that can rarely appear when starting a night, it can be seen that Springtrap had no animatronic eyes, but instead has human eyes, though they could be Springtrap's eyes and were simply jammed into Purple Guy's skull when the spring locks failed. This can be supported by the fact that Springtrap's eyes glow, a trait obviously not found in human eyes. It's possible that Springtrap's eyes are actually inside Purple Guy's, making his eyeballs glow. It's also possible Springtrap's eyes are glowing because of a paranormal reason. **Part of Purple Guy's lower jaw, including his lower teeth, can also briefly be seen in Springtrap's right-side jumpscare, and while Springtrap is in sight on CAM 15. **If looked at carefully, Springtrap's animatronic eyes have holes in them since the suit used to be worn by staff rather than just an endoskeleton. Inside these eyes appear to be Purple Guy's eyes, and it is possible Purple Guy's eyes are inside the animatronic eyes. **The image of Springtrap ripping his head off is eerily similar to an hallucination in the first game, where a poster shows Freddy ripping his head off in an almost identical manner. However, this may just be a coincidence on Scott's part. *If the player is not careful enough to avoid the phantom animatronics, they may get jumpscared by one of them, and be caught immediately after by Springtrap. *Springtrap's positions on the cameras may be very difficult to spot on certain occasions, and sometimes require careful observation. This may be because of the overlying static on the camera, or due to the fact that Springtrap tends to lurk in dark areas. *Springtrap has five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the other animatronics. This is most likely because Springtrap was designed to fit a human inside, albeit rather poorly. *Being the only animatronic who actually attacks the player directly, Springtrap has two jumpscares. **This makes Springtrap, Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica (if her cupcake jumpscare is counted), Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Mangle (if their jumpscares from the closet are counted) the only characters who have double jumpscares in one game. **In the mobile version, he has only one jumpscare, but appears on both sides of The Office. *Springtrap, Bonnie (first and second game), Mangle, The Puppet, Chica and Foxy in the second game, and BB are the only animatronics from the entire series to lack eyebrows. *Despite being in the horror attraction while it burned to the ground, it is possible Springtrap survived. Upon brightening the newspaper shown after completing Night 6, Springtrap's face can be seen next to the Freddy figurine. *Springtrap is commonly theorized to be the original Bonnie model, as they both share a rabbit-like appearance, and Phone Guy refers to Springtrap as "Spring Bonnie" in the Night 5 phone call. *Springtrap is also believed to be one of the first two animatronics in the business along with Fredbear, the possible second hybrid (wearable costume and animatronic). Phone Guy states there were two wearable animatronics in the training tape on Night 2. **Strangely, however, the Golden Freddy suit has four fingers in the first two games, unlike Springtrap, who possesses five. *If the player is close to 6 AM and Springtrap is at the doorway or window, it's recommended for the player to sit there and wait, for any movement of looking at the Monitor or Maintenance Panel will likely result in death. *Before having his name confirmed, the most common name for this animatronic coined by fans was 'Golden Bonnie', as fans believed that Springtrap was somehow connected to the similar-looking animatronic Golden Freddy while also retaining a resemblance to Bonnie. **Two more common fan-given names were 'Hybrid' and 'Salvage', for fans believed that Springtrap was made from the parts of dismantled animatronics. **Coincidentally, Springtrap is a hybrid - just not the way fans theorized. **Another coincidental detail is that Springtrap is implied to have been "salvaged" after the restaurant was shut down. *Springtrap's jumpscare from the left side of The Office is the only jumpscare in the game where the animatronic mouth isn't open. *Springtrap's 8-bit sprite animation of when the suit kills Purple Guy is very similar to Springtrap's twitching in the teaser trailer. *There is a bug that, when Springtrap runs across The Office, it should jumpscare the player from the right, but, if the player turns their view to the left immediately after lowering the cameras, Springtrap jumpscares from the left. *Along with Golden Freddy (from the second game), Springtrap is one of the few animatronics without a confirmed starting location. It is debated where his exact starting location is, with factors such as the game trailer and the first rooms he will appear in acting as evidence to support certain theories. *In all of Springtrap's appearances in the camera feeds, he appears to lean to the side slightly. This is similar to Bonnie in the second game. *Springtrap appears in the most camera feeds in the series, with a total of 15. **Along with this, he is the only animatronic to appear in every camera in the game. **Springtrap is also one of the only two characters in the game that can be seen in more than one camera, the other being Phantom BB. *Springtrap only has one position on each camera in the mobile version of the game, with CAM 02 being an exception for this. *The way Springtrap peeks into The Office from the left side of the doorway is similar to Bonnie from the first game. *In the first jumpscare, Springtrap's ears do not move. In the second jumpscare, however, Springtrap's ears do move. The most likely explanation for this is that Springtrap's ears can move, similarly to Bonnie's ears. This can also be seen in CAM 12, as his ears seem to bend backward. **Not only do his ears appear to be movable, but also his eyelids; one can see them moving up on the left jumpscare. *There is a lifesaving bug that players can come across where if Springtrap attacks the player in The Office and the timer hits 6 AM before he can complete his jumpscare, his attack will be cut off and the player will still win the night, as seen here. It is rather reminiscent of Foxy's jumpscare cutting off at 6 AM in the first two games. **This also occurs with The Puppet. **Also, Foxy's jumpscare in the first game can be cut off by power running out. *There is also another glitch where if Springtrap jumpscares the player from the left or the right, no sound will play. *On CAM 05, if one looks closely at Springtrap, they can see that his eyes are a little cross-eyed. This may be an illusion, given the darkness and poor illumination of the building. *There is a glitch where, if Springtrap runs to the player on the right side, there is a rare chance that Springtrap will not trigger his jumpscare and the player will be able to lower the Monitor without having to worry about being jumpscared. **Although, there is another rare glitch after this is done in where, if the player monitors the cameras for Springtrap, if he is spotted anywhere within the attraction, there is a chance in which he will suddenly jumpscare the player, ending their night. This happens regardless if he is away from The Office or not. *Strangely, if one looks at Springtrap's legs on the Extra menu, one can assume that they are endoskeleton legs. It is unknown how his suit can fit both Purple Guy and an endoskeleton at the same time. **However it's possible that Purple Guy's legs are inside the endoskeleton legs, or even that his legs were dismembered when the springlocks failed. **A "springlock" is a device used to hold the animatronic devices in place around the edge of the suit. It's possible that when the springlocks failed, the endoskeleton essentially cut through Purple Guy's body to put the endoskeleton parts back in place. *Unlike the animatronics from the previous games, who usually remained inactive for the majority of the night in which they are introduced, Springtrap begins moving immediately at 12 AM on the night in which he is introduced. *The way Springtrap removes his mask while twitching in the main menu is very similar to Freddy from the first game. *The stance Springtrap makes when staring out the Office window is strikingly similar to Toy Bonnie's stance while he is in the Office in the second game. *Springtrap is one of the two animatronics to have both of their jumpscares in the Extra menu, the other being Nightmare Chica. *Scott Cawthon has said in a Steam post that he would like to have Springtrap return, but that it would have to make sense with the story.Steam - May 5, 2016 *Interestingly, parts of Springtrap are identical to each other, but are rotated differently. **This applies to most of the nightmare animatronics. Errors *In CAM 11 and CAM 14, Springtrap's right arm appears to clip through the vent wall. **Springtrap's left arm also appears to be clipping through the vent wall in CAM 15. *In the second rare boot image, the lower half of Springtrap's left arm clips through the upper half. *In the third rare boot image. The right hand clips entirely through the right ear. References |-|FNaF4 = While does not play any major role in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he does make a few cameo appearances in some Atari-style minigames seen after completing each night in the game. Rather than appearing as himself, Springtrap is replaced with his smaller counterpart, Plushtrap. Appearance Although his appearances in the game are few, they reveal much information on Springtrap's appearance prior to the third game. Due to the fact that the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 occur prior to those of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Springtrap (at the time believed to have been called "Spring Bonnie") looks very different than his form in the third game. In the Night 4 minigame, during which the protagonist is seen locked in the Supply Closet, a "Spring Bonnie" head can be seen on the top shelf. In this scene, his head strongly resembles a golden Toy Bonnie head, rather than Springtrap's actual head. Additionally, in the Night 5 minigame, Springtrap is seen again, except now a full body view that is darker, due to him being farther out of the player's view than Fredbear. However, this appearance shows that in addition to his aforementioned similarities with Toy Bonnie, "Spring Bonnie" also possessed a fluffy, round tail. Finally, during the Minigames after Night 2, if the player walks to the room to the left (as prompted to) and then returns back to the room in which they start, the player can briefly see Purple Guy helping someone into the "Spring Bonnie" suit. The player is only able to view this for a brief moment until the doors close on them. Unlike before, in this appearance, "Spring Bonnie" more closely resembles the original Bonnie, in that he appears shorter and pudgier than before. Trivia *Springtrap is one of the only animatronics that appears as an animatronic and a plush, the other being Fredbear. *It is unknown as to why Springtrap can appear in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 if he was moved to Safe Room, although this could be a different suit. **However, some disbelieve Springtrap to be Spring Bonnie, as he was possibly moved to Safe Room before 1987, as seen in an easter egg on Night 3. |-|FNaF:SL= While does not appear in the main game of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, he only appears for a short second at the end of the 10/20 mode cutscene where it takes place in the burnt building what appears to be Fazbear's Fright (most likely after the events of the third game). Appearance Springtrap appears much as its original design from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, although he seems to be missing a few animatronics parts (such as the pelvis), and an extra few rips and tears, making his appearance fell into further disrepair a little bit. However, this could be the fact Springtrap was never seen in this angle. Cutscene During the whole cutscene, Springtrap (who is revealed to be William Afton's son, Michael) says; Trivia *Before the game's release, it was believed that Springtrap would appear in the game, according to a reflection from Circus Baby's nose in the second teaser. **This was later proven false, until the release of the Custom Night. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Main Menu 855.png|Springtrap on the game's menu screen. 859.png|Springtrap on the game's menu screen, during his violent twitches. SpringtrapTitleScreen.gif|Springtrap on the game's menu screen (click to animate). Springtrap.gif|Springtrap in the "troll game" main menu (click to animate). Gameplay SpringtrapCam01.png|Springtrap on CAM 01. SpringtrapCam02ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 02, 1st position, lights on. SpringtrapCam02ANoLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 02, 1st position, lights off. SpringtrapCam02BLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 02, 2nd position, lights on. SpringtrapCam02BNoLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 02, 2nd position, lights off. SpringtrapCam03A.png|Springtrap on CAM 03, 1st position. SpringtrapCam03B.png|Springtrap on CAM 03, 2nd position. SpringtrapCam04A.png|Springtrap on CAM 04, 1st position. SpringtrapCam04B.png|Springtrap on CAM 04, 2nd position. SpringtrapCam05ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 05, 1st position, lights on. SpringtrapCam05ANoLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 05, 1st position, lights off. SpringtrapCam05BLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 05, 2nd position, lights on. SpringtrapCam05BNoLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 05, 2nd position, lights off. SpringtrapCam06ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 06, 1st position, lights on. SpringtrapCam06ANoLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 06, 1st position, lights off. SpringtrapCam06BLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 06, 2nd position, lights on. SpringtrapCam06BNoLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 06, 2nd position, lights off. SpringtrapCam07ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 07, 1st position, lights on. SpringtrapCam07ALightsBrighter.png|Springtrap on CAM 07, 1st position, lights on (2nd version). SpringtrapCam07ANoLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 07, 1st position, lights off. SpringtrapCam07BLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 07, 2nd position, lights on. SpringtrapCam07BLightsBrighter.png|Springtrap on CAM 07, 2nd position, lights on (2nd version). SpringtrapCam07BNoLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 07, 2nd position, lights off. SpringtrapCam08ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 08, 1st position, lights on. SpringtrapCam08ALightsBrighter.png|Springtrap on CAM 08, 1st position, lights on (2nd version). SpringtrapCam08ANoLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 08, 1st position, lights off. SpringtrapCam08BLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 08, 2nd position, lights on. SpringtrapCam08BLightsBrighter.png|Springtrap on CAM 08, 2nd position, lights on (2nd version). SpringtrapCam08BNoLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 08, 2nd position, lights off. SpringtrapCam09A.png|Springtrap on CAM 09, 1st position. SpringtrapCam09B.png|Springtrap on CAM 09, 2nd position. SpringtrapCam10A.png|Springtrap on CAM 10, 1st position. SpringtrapCam10B.png|Springtrap on CAM 10, 2nd position. SpringtrapInVent1.png|Springtrap on CAM 11. SpringtrapInVent5.png|Springtrap on CAM 12. SpringtrapInVent3.png|Springtrap on CAM 13. SpringtrapInVent2.png|Springtrap on CAM 14. SpringtrapInVent4.png|Springtrap on CAM 15. SpringtrapLookingInWindow.png|Springtrap outside The Office window. Springtrap_Peeking.png|Springtrap looking into The Office on the left door. Springtrap Peaking2.png|Springtrap peeking into The Office. Minigames 471.png|The Springtrap suit, empty. 472.png|Purple Guy in the Springtrap suit before getting up. Purple_Guy_Cackle_Gif.gif|One of Springtrap's sprites, Purple Guy laughing (click to animate). Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_1.gif|One of Springtrap's sprites, proceeding to lock down on Purple Guy (click to animate). Purple Guy Death Gif 2.gif|One of Springtrap's sprites, Purple Guy kneeling (click to animate). Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo1 1280.jpg|Springtrap in the Night 5's minigame. Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo2 1280.png|Springtrap, at the point Purple Guy was crushed. Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo3 1280.png|Springtrap, Purple Guy sitting down. Springtrap Sprite Gif.gif|Springtrap, known as Spring Bonnie, as seen in the minigame "Stage01" (click to animate). Stage01 Minigame.png|Springtrap and Fredbear in the "Stage01" minigame. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Minigames Springsprite.png|Springtrap's suit, while worn by the employee. Springbonniemask.png|Springtrap's head as seen during one of the minigames. Springbonnienohead.png|Springtrap's headless suit during one of the minigames. Stuff3.gif|Purple Guy putting the employee into the Springtrap suit (click to animate). Shadow_Spring_Bonnie.gif|Springtrap's shadow (click to animate). FNAF4-PurpleGuy-SpringBonnie.png|A cameo of Springtrap, formerly known as Spring Bonnie, during one of the minigames. Miscellaneous Fnaf3.jpg|Springtrap in the second teaser for the game. Fnaf3g.gif|Springtrap twitching in the game's trailer (click to animate). Secret_IOS_Springtrap_Image.jpeg|Springtrap's head as it appears for a few seconds on mobile before the main menu screen starts. FNaF3 Steam Greenlight Icon.png|Springtrap on the game's icon for Steam Greenlight. Header.jpg|Springtrap on Steam header. FNaF3 boxart.jpg|Springtrap on the IndieDB boxart. ExtraWindow.jpg|Springtrap in the Extra menu. N6traxj.jpg|Springtrap's close-up in the Extra menu. 225.png|First of the three rare boot images. 228.png|Second of the three rare boot images. 252.png|Final of the three rare boot images. IT BURNS Brightened.png|Springtrap's face as seen in the brightened "IT BURNS!" newspaper. SLSpringtrap.png|Springtrap in the cutscene after beating Golden Freddy mode in the Sister Location Custom Night. Textures Springtrap Walk Gif.gif|The model of Springtrap's running animation from behind The Office window (click to animate). Note: the legs are static due to being obscured by the office wall in-game. 529.png|The image of Springtrap staring at the player from The Office doorway. Springtrap Slide Gif.gif|The animation of Springtrap seen moving across The Office (click to animate). SpringtrapWindowstare.png|The image of Springtrap as he stares at the player behind The Office window. SpringtrapHiding.png|The image of Springtrap as he hides behind the doorway. Springtrap Slide 2 Gif.gif|The animation of Springtrap as he hides behind the doorway (click to animate). Extra_Springtrap_2.png|Half of Springtrap's appearance as seen in the Extra menu. Others thankyou.jpg|Springtrap, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Franchise Pack.jpg|Springtrap, as seen in the cover art for the Franchise Pack. NewFNaFBundle.jpg|Springtrap, as seen in the cover art for the FNaF Franchise Bundle. PurpleGuyCorpse.jpg|A behind the scenes render of Springtrap with parts of the costume removed to show Purple Guy's remains inside. Brightened I am still here.png|Springtrap in the second teaser, brightened. Whatcanweuse brightened.jpg|Springtrap in the brightened third teaser. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The sound Springtrap makes when attacking the player. This sound is shared with all of the phantom animatronics except Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. Warning: Loud! Springtrap moaning as he moves through the halls. The sounds Springtrap makes when crawling through vents. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics